Gigo's Story
by Rojaru
Summary: Inspired by the "Gigo" Card series. The story alluded by a series of cards showing a bipedal Lizardman, from a small child to adulthood and his adventures. This is the story of Gigo's life, from Gigobyte, Gagagigo, and so forth. His destiny, his life, his
1. Girl Meets Lizard

A small, bipedal reptillian creature wandered within a dark forest. It was injured and bruised. The small reptile had light green skin, as one would expect from a lizard, purple claws on his fingers and toes, while also having spikes potruting from his knees, elbows and two on each shoulder. His head was straight, and almost cubic, with sharp teeth, most prominently on his lower jaw. The most distinctive trait, however, was his pupiless, orange eyes.

The only thing that went through this lizard's head were the words told to him by the people from his village.

"You are evil"

those three simple words rang inside his head constantly. He has never been called that. Why did he? Oh, of course. He had quite the temper. Anytime someone would insult him, he would get into a fight. Even before running away, he had just finished fighting a group of children who harrased him. He hasn't lost. But he didn't win either. He lost his home, even if he had no one to return to, he lost a place full of food and water for days, even though getting any required hard labor. Infact, thinking about it now, perhaps it was better to abandon that place and go on his own. Have his own adventure. Live his life the way he wants it.

"I'm hungry..." Yet, taking some food with him couldn't have hurt either.

The small reptile walked and walked under the moonlight, looking for something to eat.

Suddenly, he heard someone.

The small reptile quickly jumped into a bush, hiding. He waited to see who was passing by.

A young girl, appearing around the age of 16, with long, flowing sky blue hair, and blue eyes, was passing by. She wore a brown coat with a hood over her green, black striped shirt that had, what appeared to be, a belt across her stomach, with what resembled to be a large brush hanging on the belt. She also wore a small dark blue skirt, exposing her legs, and finally, wore brown boots. The girl held a blue staff with a crystal attached to the tip of the staff, which had a crescent shape.

The girl looked around, appearing worried "Oh, I'm late...this is what happens when I take too long practicing. I fall asleep and it's nighttime!" The girl complained. It appeared she didn't do well in the darkness "I wish Dharc was here...atleast he'd be able to see through all this...darkness...or atleast Hiita or Lyna, they could light the way for me!".

"Oh..." The lizard was amazed. He heard stories of humans, but he never saw one! This is a human. He wanted to get closer to get a better look, but what if she's dangerous?.

_*CRACK*_

The lizard accidentally stepped on a twig, breaking it and startling the girl.

"Kyaa!" The girl shrieked, adorably, as she quickly turned to face the source of the sound "Stay back! I may be small, frail and ridiculously weak, but I can drown you! I'm dangerous!" The girl threatened whatever caused the noise, and the small lizard exited from the bushes.

"Don't hurt me, human" The lizard spoke to the girl, clutching onto its wounded right arm.

"Huh? Who are you? What are you?" The girl put down her staff, looking at the small thing. It couldn't possible be dangerous, right? It was oddly...cute.

"Hmph!" The lizard turned its head away from the girl, ignoring her "I have no reason to answer someone like you!" The lizard rudely replied.

The girl kneeled down, giving a rather annoyed expression, but hiding it under a fake smile, as she pulled the lizard's scaley cheeks "Oi, is that a way to talk to a lady, eh?" The girl pulled harder, causing the lizard to flail his arms in pain.

"Ah! Okay, okay! Stop! It hurts!" The lizard begged the girl, as she pulled even harder.

"Say, "I'm sorry for being rude, Eria-sama", go on. I'll wait for your cheeks to rip off" It was like she was a completely different person than before...

"What?! I'm not saying something like tha-...!" Another squeeze was all the girl needed to stop him "I'm sorry for being rude, Eria-sama! Now stop! My skin is not enforced steel!" After being released, the lizard kneeled on the ground, looking down depressed. His pride was broken by the first human he ever witnessed. How pitiful of him.

The girl, Eria, looked at the lizard in amazement at how much that mere apology made him so deeply depressed "Err...are...are you okay there...?" Eria heard the lizard's stomach grumble before he could reply "Oh...are you hungry, little guy?" Eria asked the lizard, who turned around to face her, and nodded in reply. "Come with me then, I'll feed you, as compensation for squeezing your cheeks" Eria extended her hand towards the lizard, who stood back up, but clutched his arm instead of grabbing her arm.

"My name is Gigo..." The lizard, Gigo, said "But everyone called me Gigobyte, because they think I have a small jaw compared to most reptiles".

"Gigo...Awww" Eria's eyes sparkled as she lifted Gigo into the air "That name suddenly makes you adorable~" Eria spun around while holding Gigo in her hands, much to his dismay.

"H-...Hey! Put me down!" Gigo shouted at Eria, as she nonchalantly let him go, dropping him onto the ground "Oww...".

"Let's go now!" Eria declared pointing in a direction.

"But didn't you say before you couldn't see because it was too dark?" Gigo said, interrupting Eria's sudden burst of energy.

"..." Suddenly, Eria herself kneeled down, looking at the ground, depressed "I am worthless and pathetic...".

"Hey...are you okay...?" Gigo asked Eria, slowly walking over to her "I...uh...I can see in the dark...so..." Suddenly, Eria rose up, grabbing and lifting Gigo once more.

"You must be a gift from the Gods! Here to save me from this disasterous situation!".

"I don't believe in the existence of Gods!" Gigo suddenly shouted at Eria, almost out of impulse "There are no Gods in this world! Only Demons!" Eria silently put down Gigo, and didn't say a thing. Gigo sighed, clutching his arm again "This is...Just lead the way." Gigo told Eria, as she did as told.

A while has passed, but they evantually reached Eria's house. A small wooden house outside the woods, located near a lake, only an hour away from a town that could be seen from the distance. The house appeared as the traditional look a house one would expect it to have. Windows, a chimney and a door.

"Well, this is it! My humble something to do with a bow!" Eria said, inviting Gigo into her house, openning the door for him.

The inside was also rather simple. It had one bed, a wooden table, with four chairs surrounding it. Candles to light up the house, and, of course, a fireplace. Closets and a backdoor. It also had shelves with many books lined in an alphabetic order. It could most likely fit around 10 people at best. It was a simple place, really.

"Now, find a place to make yourself comfortable and I'll fix you up something to eat, Gigobyte" Gigo appeared rather annoyed being called Gigobyte, simply letting out a grunt and walked to a chair, trying to get up on it.

Gigo jumped up and down, trying to climb up the chair. But he was too small to reach it. Seeing him try to get on it was simply adorable.

"_Awwww, and to think such a thing is mean_" Eria thought to herself, smiling and walking over to Gigo, lifting him up and helping him sit down on the chair "There, better?" Gigo nodded in reply to Eria, clutching his arm "Hmm...looks like you're quite hurt as well. Give me a moment, I'll put something to cook, then patch you up" Eria told Gigo, beginning to skin potatoes off their layers and placing them on a large metal spoon with a wooden handle. The spoon itself had holes in it, to let the fire, go through.

Placing the the potatos onto the metal spoon and carefully placing it inside the flaming fireplace, Eria left it inside to let it cook, as she walked back over to Gigo with bandages and other medical equipment.

"Now, show me your wounds" Eria told Gigo, as he extended his right arm to her. Eria held his small arm in her hand, looking over the bruises. "Well, this isn't too bad. I can fixed ya up in a jippy. Just don't move. It'll sting a bit." Eria proceeded to rub some medicine onto Gigo's bruises, causing him to flinch, due to them actually stinging.

A while has passed. Gigo's bruises were all patched up, covering his injuries with bandages. Eria put a plate of well cooked potatoes on the table for Gigo "Right! Eat up, Gigo!" Eria cheerfully exclaimed, as Gigo simply turned away from the food.

"Oi, what's the big idea? I cooked for you, so eat up!" Eria appeared rather annoyed with Gigo's behavior.

"I eat meat! Not these...ground growing...edible...things!"

"It's called vegetables" Eria snarked at Gigo's statement.

"It's still a ground growing edible thing!" Gigo appeared enraged with Eria. Eria sighed, and simply took the plate away, nochalantly walking to her bed and sitting on it.

"Oh, fine. More for me then." Eria said, grinning at Gigo "Tell me when you're ready to give to the...ground".

Gigo crossed his arms, looking confident in his ability to endure the hunger. "Suit yourself" Eria began eating while sitting on her bed, as Gigo as he simply looked away.

Gigo's stomach grumbled, this time louder than before. He looked away, embarrased, the scarlet blush being so obvious on his green skin. Eria simply giggled at this sight. A while longer passed, as Gigo fell asleep, his head lying against the table. Eria walked towards him, covering a plate with cooked potatoes on the table with another plate in order to preserve it, atleast until tommorow morning. She carried Gigo, and layed him on her bed, as she took off her coat and lied next to him, covering him and her with the blanket, and falling asleep.

End.


	2. A New Contract

"You are evil. Your heart will be tained with evil. Your soul and body succumb to the darkness. Your destiny, to become nothing, but a bringer of disaster"

Those haunting words woke Gigo up from his sleep. Startled, frightened and gasping for air. He noticed Eria standing next to his bed, looking at him, and noticed she was bleeding from her right arm, right on the surface with four claw marks on it. And noticed the blood on his claws.

"I...I didn't...mean to..." Gigo tried to apologize, but he was still startled by that dream.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Eria asked Gigo, kneeling towards him, despite bleeding from her right arm. She patted Gigo's head, comforting him "Is everything okay, Gigo?".

"I...I'm sorry..." Gigo apologized to Eria, who simply giggled in reply to this.

"What happened to you? Just yesterday you refused to even tell me your name, now you're apologizing?" Eria said, smiling at Gigo, looking at the wound on her arm "Don't worry about this. I'm the Water Charmer, so I already stopped the bleeding. So, no need to apologize".

"...Why?" Gigo asked in a faint voice "Why are you...so nice to me? What reason...do you have to do that? I'm just a...Reptile." Gigo couldn't understand this person. No one in his entire life ever bothered to do something like this. To reach out and help him. He always helped himself. After all, he had no friends or family to begin with, so he had to be capable of taking care of himself.

"Ah, don't be such a miserable pile of green. I have a reason to be nice. Y'see...Well...let me tell you a story first" Eria explained to Gigo, who looked at her oddly "You see, I am a Charmer, the Water Charmer, to be specific. One of the six Charmer destined to one day defeat an ultimate evil that will rise out of nothingness, and turn the world...into nothingness"

"...That is alot of heavy stuff for me to believe, right now" Gigo replied, sounding unamused.

"Oh? Are you saying I'm lying?" Eria appeared annoyed at Gigo's reply, walking over to the same medical equipment she used on Gigo yesterday to patch up her arm.

"I...I am not saying that. It's just that...what sort of "ultimate evil" are we talking about?" Gigo asked, curious about Eria's words.

"Well...I'm sure you heard of it but...do you know of the legendary...Five-Headed Dragon?" Simply hearing that name caused Gigo to shiver in fear. The Five-Headed Dragon, a legendary Dragon, said to be the most powerful Dragon in existence, and one of the strongest Monsters, even surpassing some of the known Gods of this realm. And one of the few Level 12 beings to exist in this world.

"T-...The Five-Headed Dragon...?! But...weren't his...his materials sealed away hundreds of years ago?!"

"Yes, they were. They are still being watched by the Dark Sage. However..." Eria paused for a moment, looking at Gigo "The Time Wizard predicted its return. Now, all 5 Materail are being heavily watched by more than just the Dark Sage. His apprentices and many allied forces are doing their best to ensure it is never released again. And so they have been, for the last 10 years. We, the Charmers, are specifically trained to control and dominate the six elements. Light, Dark, Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. With it, we can defeat the Five-Headed Dragon! And prevent the destruction of this realm!" Eria declared with a determined look on her face.

"...But you didn't you say last night that you're ridiculously weak?" Gigo said, ruining Eria's moment of looking cool, causing her to squeeze his cheeks in annoyance.

"Oh? Are you saying I don't have what it takes, eh?" Eria grinned as she pulled on Gigo's cheeks as she did last night.

"Ah! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! You're not weak!" Gigo apologized, as Eria released his cheeks. As he rubbed his cheeks painfully.

"It seems that your cheeks are your weak point..." Eria said, chuckling at Gigo. "Now, back to what matters. You still haven't eaten, and the potatoes are still nice and edible" Eria pointed at the plate of potatoes on the table, gesturing him to go eat.

"Hmph! I told you! I don't eat ground growing edible things! Only meat!" Gigo snapped at Eria, still firmly grasping onto what little pride he has left.

"A'right, more for me to eat~" Eria said, walking over to the plate and grabbing the potato "I'll just...dig in" Eria teased Gigo, openning her mouth and slowly going to bite it.

"Mmm...! Alright! Fine! I'll eat it! Just give it to me!" Gigo gave in to the hunger, as Eria tossed the potato over to him. Gigo caught the potato, and braced himself. He chewed the potato, and swallowed it.

"Well? Not so bad, eh?" Eria teased Gigo, clearly enjoying him giving in.

"Hmm...I guess...it's not all that bad..." It was just adorable seeing this little lizard boy swallow up his pride and give in to the food.

"Now that that's taken care of." Eria pulled out a scroll from under her jacket. The scroll rolled down to the floor, and had many scriptures written on it. Eria held a pen in her hand, and extended it to Gigo.

"...What is that for?" Gigo was dumbfounded by this. What did Eria want him to do? Write something? He didn't learn how to write or read. He never had the time or patience.

"I want you to be my familiar, Gigo" Eria said with a bright smile, holding the scroll and pen in her hands.

Gigo spat out the chewed potato in utter shock and surprise at her request "Why would you want me to do that?! I have no reason to partner up with you!" Frustrated as he was, it was different than his last outburst from last night, and wasn't as impactful either.

"Eh? C'mon! It'll be fun! We can fight monsters together! And become stronger together!" Eria appeared more excited than before, pressing the pen against Gigo's cheeks "C'moooon~ What reason do you have not to partner up with me? I helped you didn't I?".

"Grr...!" Gigo growled, and jumped up on his feet, angrily "Is that the only reason you helped me then?!" The two went silent for a moment, as Gigo threw the potato on the floor and walked to the door "I have no reason to even stay here..." Gigo said, storming out of the house, and leaving Eria behind.

Eria seemed saddened by this, but quickly dropped the scroll and pen, chasing after Gigo. "Gigo, wait!" Openning the door, she saw no trace of Gigo left behind "Damn, he's a quick lil' runt!" Eria quickly grabbed her staff and wore her coat as she began running in search of Gigo.

Gigo's stomach grumbled again. He hadn't really finished that potato "Ugh...Damn you, stomach...You betray me repeatedly!" Gigo was displeased. He searched for something to eat, anything, really. Even ground growing edible things. Or vegetables as they are more commonly, and only, called.

"Hmm?" Suddenly, a strong scent caught Gigo's nose. It was strong and smelled like...meat. His favorite! Gigo quickly rushed to the source of the smell, going deeper and deeper into the forest he had just been in last night. Luckily, it was much clearer compared to last night, due to the simple fact that it was still morning.

Many large plants surrounded the area, as Gigo continued to follow the delicious scent of the meat. Evantually, it lead him to a dead animal. He had no time to recognize what it was, he was just hungry. Even if the meat was raw, he would still eat it. He only ate raw meat after all, and only rarely did he get cooked food. Living alone forced him to get used to eating whatever he could catch.

"Meat! At la-...!" Suddenly, a monstrous, spikey vine latched onto Gigo's leg, tightening around his leg, and lifting him upside down, as the thorns of the vine stabbed into Gigo's leg, causing him to bleed "Urgh..! What is this...?!".

A large, monstrous plant, with a large, gaping maw with thorns that made up its teeth structure threatened to devour Gigo. "A meal has come to me! Splendid!" The carnivorous plant laughed, as it hanged Gigo above its large mouth, about to drop and devour him "The last one wasn't as delicious. Please. Satisfy my unending gluttony!".

"Hey! You big fat green ball of...TEETH!" Eria shouted at the plant, stopping it, as both it and Gigo stared at Eria, standing firmly and gripping her staff.

"...Oh, my, a girly. Even better!" The plant grew more vines from the ground surrounding Eria, in an attempt to capture her "Fall to my possession, child!".

"...Hmph! Behold, the power of the Water Charmer!" Eria declared, raising her staff upwards, and releasing levitating stream of water, that quickly moved in high speed, slicing through the vines surrounding her with ease.

"What?!" The plant was shocked at seeing water, a plant's natural nutritious value, suddenly betray it and cut it up "What did you do, little girl?!".

"I simply moved the water fast enough to cut through your vines. Or is that too much for the big hideous, more teeth than brains plant to comprehend?" Eria grinned smuggly at the plant, angering it.

"I will end you, runt!" The plant roared, unleashing a storm of thorns shooting from its body and extra appendages directly at Eria.

"Eh...?" Eria was overwhelmed by such a massive attacked, beginning to run away in fear from the oncoming thorns "No fair! This is like an entire army of bees fighting a single ant! Stooop~!".

"..." Gigo was speechless at this display "I feel in more danger now...".

"Hiita, help me!"

Suddenly, a large burst of flames burnt out the thorns, as the remainning fire that spread was absorbed into a singular location.

"Oooh...thanks, Hiita...I was certain I'd die..." Eria said, thanking the person named Hiita.

"Get back on your feet!" A girl with short, spikey red hair, and flaming red eyes, shouted at Eria, causing her to stand erected like a soldier would. The girl, Hiita, wore what appeared to be a black sports bra, over her white shirt, which was buttoned until revealing her belly, she also wore a short, black skirt, one even shorter than Eria's, along with a belt, similar to Eria's, and black boots. Hiita also had her own staff, though it resembles a torch more than anything, even had a flame igniting from the tip.

"Now...what'd we got 'ere, eh?" Hiita turned to the vicious plant, as a fiery aura gathered around her being.

"Ugh...!" The plant could feel the intensity from Hiita's flames. How they easily burnt down its vines, turning them into ashes.

"Eh?" Hiita noticed the small lizard hanging above the plant, with its foot being held by a vine "...Hey, Eria, do you know that Reptile?".

"Oh, yes!" Eria cheerfully replied, giving a thumbs up as her eyes sparkled with excitement "He's my familiar, Gigobyte!".

"I am not your familiar! And don't call me Gigobyte! My jaw isn't that small!" Gigo snapped at Eria, almost forgetting how much of a dire situation he's in.

"Aaaah, how nice. You finally found one...Oi, Fox Fire!" Hiita called out, as a searing ball of flames crashed from atop the trees and directly into the plant's body, beginning to burn it alive.

The plant let out a deafening shriek of agony as it began to burn and crumble away.

"HAHAHAHAHA! These are my flames! Fear me, plants! For I am your natural enemy! HAHAHAHA!" Hiita was being a bit too...happy about her partner's power and success.

"Wait, Gigo's still there!" Eria pointed out, cutting off Hiita's maniacal laughter.

"...Oh, damn, he is..." It suddenly dawned on her Gigo mattered.

"Dammit, Hiita!" Eria quickly panicked, as she aimed her staff at Gigo "Gigo! I need you to grab on!" Eria shouted to Gigo, as a burst of water, taking the shape of a hand, shot towards Gigo, grabbing him, as he clung to it himself. Eria pulled her staff, pulling Gigo towards her, as he crashed into her, causing the two to fall on the ground from the impact.

"Ah...see? Not so bad. He's alive" Hiita says, rather...heartlessly. Considering this was her fault to begin with.

"You should be more careful, Hiita" A calm, and much more kind voice said, as a red fox, walking on it's back legs emerged from the flames burning down the plant. It looked like any normal fox, only it walked on two, and it had a small flame flaring from the tip of his tail.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Hiita shrugged off the fox, as he walked next to her.

"I humbly apologize for Hiita's behavior. She is simply too...ahem, overzealous in such situations" Fox Fire said, apologizing to Gigo and Eria.

"Gigo!" Eria quickly stood back up, holding Gigo in her arms "Are you okay?! Don't run away like that! You're gonna give me a heart attack, you bastard!" Eria snapped at Gigo, her eyes become teary as she puffed her cheeks in exasperation.

"...If you really worry about me, then answer me truthfully. Was the only reason you helped because you wanted a familiar?" Gigo asked Eria, as she put him back down, smiling towards him.

"No. I haven't thought about that until this morning. I thought that, since you helped me in such a situation last night, you and I met for a reason, to be partners" Eria replied to Gigo, scratching her cheek "Though, I guess saying that now is sorta pointless, and not as convincing it, eh?".

"...I'll...I'll accept that offer" Gigo said, looking away, a blush appearing across his green skin, making it incredibly obvious on his face "But on one condition!".

"You name it! And I'll do it!" Eria said, sounding enthusiastic.

"I want more of those potato things! They're delicious!" Gigo said, finally swallowing all of his pride and admitting something he never would have to anyone else.

"...Pfft!" Eria couldn't help but chuckle at this request.

"And also!" Gigo cut off Eria's chuckling, catching her attention again "I...I don't want you...to ever turn your back on me...and leave..." Gigo looked away, avoiding eye contact with Eria. Considering this is probably what a normal person would call a "friend", Gigo wouldn't want to lose something he never had before up to this point. Especially when the people of his village weren't so kind.

"...Awww~" Eria couldn't help but hug the small blushing Gigo in her arms "You're so cute when you're not all grumpy and mad~ I can just hug you all day!".

"Can't...bre-...breath...!".

"I think you're choking him, Eria..." Hiita casually said, picking her nose and appearing bored out of her skull "But enough of these mumbo jumbo! We're gonna be late for the meeting! C'mon! Pick up your stuff and let's get a move on!" Hiita quickly began running to the meeting, leaving behind Eria and Gigo as the fire she caused began to grow.

"It probably is best we leave" By this point, Eria's hug was too much for Gigo to bear and he had lost consciousness. As she picked up Gigo in her arms, much like how a mother would do with her own baby, and quickly ran after Hiita "Wait for me! Atleast let's be late together, that way, Aussa won't scold me alone!" Eria called out to Hiita who was already too far away to hear her.

End.


End file.
